Recently, a wireless communication system is developed based on lots of core techniques and one of the core techniques is an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) method. Differently from an existing multi-carrier technique, according to the OFDM technique, adjacent carrier waves maintain orthogonality so that spectrum efficiency is relatively high. When the OFDM technique is applied to a broadband frequency band, it shows a characteristic which is resistant to frequency selective fading as compared with a single frequency system, so that the OFDM technique is adopted in the recent communication system to replace the existing modulating and demodulating technique. An improved OFDMA system in the OFDM method appropriately allocates and uses resources in a time-frequency domain to share the carrier by several users, thereby increasing efficiency. A communication system which is currently used has a wider band width which is used to efficiently transmit data and calculates allocation resource distribution applied for transmission for every communication frame in order for a user who uses the service to efficiently share and use a limited resource in accordance with the OFDMA method and transmits the information suitable therefor.
Thereafter, a multiple FA communication technique which is used by combining several FAs, which appears in accordance with development of the communication system and data quantity which is suddenly increased by an ultrafast data communication system as compared with the related art have large restrictions to actively distribute resources to the plurality of terminals in a limited time of a communication frame, without being delayed. That is, in order to efficiently operate the ultrafast broadband wireless communication system of a multiple FA connection method, it is required to reduce complexity of allocating resources using a multiple FA, reduce a size of resource control information generated for every FA, and prevent delay which may be generated in the resource allocating process.